Wolf of Night
by Alexis Nite
Summary: TWO YEARS AFTER BoO! Alexis Nite isn't your ordinary sixteen year-old girl... or demigod for that matter! Sixteen year-old Nico happens to meet Alexis after she get dowsed in Hellhound slobber! Will he trust her when he finds out who and what she really is? What happens when seven new demigods arrive? RATED T FOR BAD LANGUAGE!
_"Alexis!"_

Nico ran when I fell to the ground. I fell because of a knife that had impaled my side, I knew very well that I wouldn't make it back to camp in time...

Let me and a few other people tell you about a Nightmare's daughter... a broken heart... a scarred child... and girl's hope...

I am Alexis Nite! A nightmare with wolf's blood!

 _ **NEVER TO BE HEARD**_

* * *

 _~~Alexis~~_

I was never an ordinary girl... I always knew it too. I knew two things, how my father was killed and that I was a demigod... I just didn't know which Goddess was my mother. My father was killed when he tried to help me. When I was a baby, I was attacked by a werewolf. It had clawed a mark on my shoulder, but that's wasn't the worst of it. I father managed to use a silver knife and cut the monster, but some of it's blood had gotten into my wound. It had healed faster, but it had also turned me into a... wolf blood werewolf? Nah! That's too much... Wolf vain? Nope... Night Howler? No... Well I can't call myself a Wolfblood 'cause I wasn't born with it that was blessed by Artemis or a werewolf 'cause I _never_ got bit by that werewolf.

Anyway, so after that my father tried to get help from the closest god/goddess... sadly for him that was Khione, one thing lead to another and my father is now a frozen statue and I still got wolf's blood in my heart... Wait! Silver Heart Wolf! That's has a nice ring to it! Anyway, after that I had to grow up father-less and with my aunt who almost every day called me a _She-Demon_... She actually wasn't that wrong too, because when I was younger, I'd always chased my cousins with spiders, bugs, one time with a _real_ snake, and another time with a snapping turtle the size of a city sewer cover. Don't ask me how a ten year-old found that or even moved it _without_ getting bit 'cause I don't even remember!

So, when I turned eleven, I just about had enough and ran away. By then, I knew how to control my wolf powers that I got from that damn werewolf blood.

When I was about twelve, I managed to make it to Manhattan, but then something went wrong. One moment everything was the way (as far as I knew) it should be, but the next thing I know, everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , is collapsing. I was in wolf form when it happened, but I still check a few people, only to find them asleep. The once great city was now in total silence… "What the…?" I mumbled to myself, then the doors of one of the buildings opened and I hid under a nearby parked car. I saw that not everyone was asleep, but the people… no… _teens_ that exited the building were wide awake. _They must be demigods too_ , I thought when I noticed that they carried armor, weapons, and other miscellaneous things. That's when I noticed the building they came out of. I gasped, seeing it was the Empire State Building where Olympus itself happens to be. "What was that?" One of the girls said. _Shoot!_ I pretty much gave myself away right then and there, but then a boy with black hair and sea green eyes said, "It's probably a dog, cat, or someone who happens to be another demigod."

Soon, they separated into groups and left to protect the city from incoming monsters. I came out of my hiding spot and said to myself, "I should probably help too… they probably won't mind that…" Right when I said that, I noticed a car starting to move and I chased after it. That night wasn't very pleasant either… The whole night I fought as a wolf, which was ridiculous. On the Williamsburg Bridge, I fought a few _Dracaenas_ and to make things worse, the frickin guy that was responsible for all this had come to the fight too. Not long after the fight starts, the teen with black hair is back and fights too. I was starting to remember something about a freaky prophecy when all of the sudden a blond haired girl takes a knife to the back for the black haired teen. "Annabeth!" He yells as he sees what had happened. Now he started protecting the girl that he called Annabeth from the nearby monsters. I noticed that the guy responsible had gotten closer and now I could see him better. He had sandy blond hair, looked about in his twenties, had a scar that went over one of his eyes, and his eyes were completely _golden_ colored. He stared evilly at the two teenagers. "Blackjack!" The black haired guy called and then all of the sudden, a black pegasus grabbed the girl with its teeth and flew off. The leader of these monsters mumbled something that sounded like, "One day, I'll make pegasus soup." That's when the fighting continued and I started fighting a _demigod_ that was on the monster's side. During the fight, I manage to hear someone yell, "For Kronos!" _What?!_ I thought as I fought this traitor to the gods, _So that mean the guy leading them is…_ Now I was even more scared for what was going on. A frickin repeat of the _Titian War!_ "Percy! The bridge!" Someone yelled, but I didn't catch the last part.

The guy that I was fighting glanced behind me, but he did the last thing I'd expected. He turned and ran away. That's when I noticed Kronos's army started to retreat. "Ha ha! Take that ya chickens!" I yelled, but then the bridge jolted like an earthquake was happening, "What the…?" I turned to see that the black haired guy, possibly Percy, had jabbed his sword into the bridge and water was coming up like a geyser. That's when the bridge was starting to come down. I ran for my life trying to get to the other side 'cause I was closer to the exiting side of the bridge. Just as it fell apart in the middle, I got to the side that led back to the city. "Holy Styx…!" I said as I nearly passed out right on the spot, but then I noticed Percy and group that he had earlier called Apollo cabin was not far from me. Percy was on the phone with someone, looking like he needed good news, but then he started to look worried. He and one of the people from the Apollo cabin started running off. By now it was almost morning and I knew that I needed energy if I was going to help these guys.

The next few days weren't easier than the last… On the last day, a helicopter came in with a two mortals, but one was still awake. Later that day, the biggest _Drakon_ I've ever seen came into the city, but then another group of muscular teens that I didn't see a few days ago came and tried to fight it, but a few ended up getting killed by its acid spit. Then two more teen, a skinny Hispanic guy and a muscular girl, came in on a chariot and the girl somehow managed to single handily, no armor and only one frickin electric spear, _killed_ the giant Drakon. I have never seen _that_ happen before, so I stared impressed. Not long, the girl that I heard someone call Clarisse, started going up and down a street in the chariot, dragging what was left of the Drakon, killing any monsters in her way, and yelling for Kronos to fight her. "Damn…" I mumbled. Later that night, the monsters came back, along with Kronos.

Mid fight with a _Hellhould_ , Kronos did something that shrunk what looked like a magical barrier. I began to notice that the sleeping people were now waking up. _Oh no, not now!_ I thought, two particular mortals however somehow knew what was going on. A man with salt-pepper hair had sliced a monster in half with a fallen demigod's sword and the woman had grabbed a gun out of a police car and shot a giant. _I have to keep fighting!_ I thought, _I can't let these monsters hurt them!_ Just then, I happen to get surrounded by skeleton warriors. _Oh come on!_ I thought, and then I noticed a taller figure behind a few of them. At first, I thought it was Kronos himself, but it wasn't. "Let her go!" The figure said, "This one is with the Gods!" The skeletons lowered their weapons and went on to fight something else. I looked at the figure, now seeing who he was, bow my head down and said, "Thank you, Lord Hades." He looked at my with his eyes and said, "It's not your time _yet_ young one." Then he left to continue the fight and so did I.

It was almost midnight when a few _Chimeras_ had cornered me. I had tried to do something that I could have done sooner, talk to them. " ** _Come one guys, let's be rational about this…_** " I said to them, but in response I got, " _ **Yes, we divided you between the five of us to eat you!**_ " _Okay, that's not gonna work this time…_ I thought, but just before one of them could attack me, a blast of bright light exploded in the air high above the Empire State Building. Out of fear, the monsters ran away from the building and out of the city. About ten minutes later, the sky became blue (1. Not the normal blue that you see in the day and 2. It was the middle of the night) around the building. _We won…_ I thought, I would have said, but since the mortals were awake, I couldn't talk in front of the people since wolves couldn't talk to them, _We WON!_ I started jumping up and down, probably making people wondering if I was a crazed dog or something. I found out later that day that those teens had come from a place called Camp Half-Blood, a place that was safe for demigods. I had to admit, I wanted to go, but I didn't because I wanted to find a way to save my father and find out who my mother was. When I saw the campers leaving, I left the city too.

 _ **Four Years Later…**_

About four years later, I'm still no closer to finding out my mother or saving my father and still living the life of a runaway. The one good thing out of this is that I worked on my "talking to monsters that can't talk" skill and got better at it. About two years ago was the first time I managed to convince a Giant Snake to not kill me, so at least that's getting better. Now I'm sixteen and the older I get, the more I'm in danger of getting killed. I had recently come back to Manhattan to see how the city has come along since the Titian War. Turns out the mortals brushed it off as a freak earthquake or storm. About now was lunchtime so I went to look for something to eat. I look around and saw a brown tabby New York City _Winged Cat_ … You're probably saying, 'You mean New York City cat?', right? No, I mean Winged Cat, as in a cat with wings.

I turn wolf, look up at the winged cat as it stood on top of a garbage bin, and said, " _ **Excuse me?**_ " The winged she-cat looked down at me and said, " ** _Great, what do you want dog? This she-cat don't take well to dogs and... Wait..._** " It then smelled the air, and then looked back down at me, " ** _You're not a dog, are you?_** " I shook my head and said, " ** _Could you show me the way to Central Park? It's been a few years since I've last came here._** " The she-cat rolled it's yellow-green eyes and said, " ** _Only to get you out of my fur! The last thing I need around here is a demigod she-wolf... and animal control..._** " She jumped down and lead me through the ally ways, roads, and crowds of people.

She told me her name was Skylark and that she had never seen a demigod before that could talk to monsters like her and others. " ** _It's already hard enough for us monster that don't cause trouble to talk to anyone since the satyrs think of us like_ monster _monsters. It's nice to talk to someone that understands us good ones,_** " she told me. We got to Central Park and I said, " ** _It was nice to meet you Skylark!_** " " ** _It was nice to meet you too Alexis! I never thought I would actually like a demigod, but I sure do like you kid!_** " Skylark said to me, " ** _I actually have a friend here that could help you if you ask her._** " I asked her about her friend and she told me to go near the zoo. After that, I turned human and left to find this friend of Skylark's.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! If you're wondering why this OC's name is the same as my pen name... that's because I changed it to match this OC's name! Anyway, hope you like where this story is going!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson!**


End file.
